


Kindergarten

by shinyhappyfitsofrage



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding, The Team - Freeform, lots of pop culture references too, the babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhappyfitsofrage/pseuds/shinyhappyfitsofrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, noooo,” he moans, folding himself over the couch like a cat. “This is so not Raven. This is not Raven at all. Shit. I’m sorry.”<br/>Kaldur frowns. “Who is Raven?”</p>
<p>Requested by anonymous for #42: I swear it was an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

Of all of her talents, Artemis's greatest is probably her ability to detect bullshit. It has been the sword she’d used to defend herself against asshole fathers, absent sisters, overly _not absent_  romantic suitors. If Artemis had been on her own team, she would’ve seen right through the vague dismissals of simple familial inquiries that the rest of her team had never questioned. And that isn’t to say Artemis was a bad liar. She’s just _that_ a good of a lie detector.

So when Wally shows up at the Cave with not _Die Hard_ , as he promised them, but _High School Musical_ , she doesn’t groan with the rest of the team (except for M’gann, who puts on a half-hearted show of being disappointed because she loves any movie involving cliche romances set to song), but rather squints skeptically at Wally’s hysterics.

“No, no, _noooo_ ,” he moans, folding himself over the couch like a cat. “This is so not Raven. This is not Raven at all. Shit. I’m sorry.”

Kaldur frowns. “Who is Raven?”

Wally and Zatanna make indignant squeaking sounds at the same time. “Who’s _Raven_?” she splutters, pulling herself up by Raquel’s shoulder to stare at Kaldur with wide eyes. “Who is _Raven_? I’m sorry, have you ever been alive in your life ever? Raven is a national _icon_. When people think about America, they think about Raven almost as much as they think about baseball or racism! When -”

“What he _means_  is,” says Dick, “is that this majorly blows.”

“Not entirely,” says M’gann, trying to seem casual and failing miserably. She’s nearly bouncing up and down, much to the annoyance of Connor, whose head is currently in her lap being jostled by her moving knees. “I mean, guys - I know what you’re thinking, _it’s lame, this movie is dumb, bla bla bla_. But I’m _telling_  you if you just gave it a _chance_  -”

“Now I definitely don’t want to watch it,” says Raquel flatly. “No offense, Megs, but your taste in movies is just, well, the worst. It’s not your fault. You’re an alien. But it’s horrible.”

M’gann lets out a petite, dismayed gasp. Connor rubs her arm sympathetically. 

Artemis, curled up in the corner of the couch, eyes Wally suspiciously. He’s still hanging listlessly over the back of the couch. “How do you mess up this badly? Like, even for you, Wally. How did you manage to bring a _Die Hard_  case with not _Die Hard_  on the inside?”

He sighs, in a defeated way, shaking his head at the wall like he cannot believe his luck. “My dad is the worst at putting DVDs in the proper case. He just puts them whatever case is lying around.”

“Um, if you know that then why didn’t you check the case before you came here?” she challenges.

“Um, because despite my dashing looks and otherwise stellar personality, I occasionally make mistakes?” he shoots right back. She’s not impressed. Wally has laid it on thick before - when he pretends to be sick to avoid training, when he wants her to make out with him to U2 - and this is definitely one of those times.

“What should we watch, then?” asks Connor from the other end of the couch. He, for once, is the only calm one. He, they’ve all discovered through trial and error, will for the most part enjoy any movie except if it’s _Old Yeller_ or _Eight Below_. “We could see what’s on TV.”

Zatanna scoffs. “The last time there was anything good on TV Marie Curie was still playing radioactive go fish.”

Artemis, casually examining her nails, says, “Too bad no one here has super speed and couldn’t run back and grab the DVD and be back in five seconds.”

Wally furrows his brow. “But I’m already in my cozies,” he says pitifully, gesturing to his dreadfully out of season snowman pajamas. “Plus, I’d wake my folks.” She nods with pursed lips. Yeah, _okay_. 

Kaldur shoots a pointed look at Dick. “If someone had not decided to burn 1960′s nuclear bomb PSAs over all of our DVDs we might still have something to watch -”

“Hey,” says Dick, throwing his hands up in defense, “I would apologize, but that prank was so worth it that it would be morally against my standards to do so.”

“What standards?”

“Guys,” exclaims Wally, standing up and turning to face them. “Look, I’m _sorry_ I  brought the wrong movie. But if we want to enjoy another fun filled team movie night full of bonding and frivolity, _this_ is our only option.” He shakes his head woefully. “Oh well. Maybe it’ll be good.” He sounds hopeful it will be. In fact, he sounds _more_ than hopeful…

Artemis suddenly leaps to her feet with a vengeful “You!” She jabs a finger in Wally’s direction. “You switched the DVDs on purpose! Oh my God, it totally makes sense. You’ve been hamming it up for twenty minutes but really you desperately wanted to watch Disney Channel’s _High School Musical_  and thought the only way to do it was by tricking us.” 

“What, no!” protests Wally, but she knows she has him, and she grins, sitting back down, ruthlessly cocky. “I swear this was an accident! Why would I want to watch a movie about two teens learning how to break down social barriers through the power of song?” He coughs. “Um, I mean - it is probably good, not that I’d be into, you know, uh…”

“That’s right, little man,” says Artemis, resting her chin on her knees and watching Wally flail uselessly around. “Squirm.”

 Connor whistles lowly. “Wally,” he says, almost sympathetically. “You dick.” Dick snorts. 

“If you had told us the truth,” says Kaldur gently, “We would’ve watched this movie with you.”

“We most certainly would _not_ have,” says Raquel. Zatanna hi-fives her.

M’gann is again bouncing in her seat. “Okay well it’s our only option and I really like this movie and the dancing is so good and it really has a wonderful message for audience members of all ages and can weplease _please_ watch it?”

When no one offers any strong protest, Wally’s face splits into a wide grin. “Yes!” he hisses, thrusting a fist in the air. “Wildcats are go!” Artemis rolls her eyes, smiling despite herself. Popping the disc into the DVD player, he jumps back onto the couch, wriggling next to Artemis. “Just FYI,” he murmurs to her, “I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you.”

“You would’ve gotten away with a lot of things if it weren’t for me,” says Artemis. “Like not ever having pad thai or actually being cool.”

He snorts and throws one arm uselessly around her curled up body. She doesn’t mind. 


End file.
